


All the things you're supposed to feel...I felt them

by Misnamedhellion



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misnamedhellion/pseuds/Misnamedhellion
Summary: After Patrick and David kiss for the first time, Patrick feels all of the things he's supposed to feel.





	All the things you're supposed to feel...I felt them

**Author's Note:**

> Baby gay Patrick is the cutest, and I couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> Haven't written fanfiction in a while, so just a quick drabble to get me back into it. Not beta-d.

Patrick watched David walk up to the door of his motel. He only looked away once the door was closed, and David was safely behind it. He put the car in reverse and went into auto-pilot as he drove back home. 

His mind was completely overwhelmed with David. The feeling of his lips of his; just a scratch of stubble and the way he had held his face. Patrick’s lips still tingled.

The butterflies in his stomach were summersaulting, and it felt difficult to breathe with the sheer level of emotion that he was feeling.

No first kiss had ever been this intense before. When he had kissed Rachel for the first time in high school the feeling had more of relief than pleasure. He could finally tick the ‘been kissed’ box. His only take away had been that it had been wet and very awkward. 

The three other women that he had been with in the months between off again and on again hadn’t made him feel any differently. 

It had just never felt right. It was never the way that the songs described it. It was not the way that his friends and family talked about love and sex. It was not precious and awe-inspiring and worth sacrificing everything for. 

The world didn’t turn upside down. It had always just been…fine.

But with David everything was different. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do everything in his power to kiss David again. It was as necessary as breathing to him. He had had one small taste, and he wanted more. So much more. 

It was as though a galaxy had exploded inside of him, and his skin could barely contain it.   
-  
The overwhelming feelings inside of him had not subsided by the time that Patrick had gotten home. Luckily, Ray wasn’t home from taking pictures at the high school graduation, and so he was able to climb the stairs to his rented room in relative peace. 

Closing his door behind him, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The room around him looked exactly the same as he had left it – the floral wallpaper was still as disarming, and the dresser in front of him still had a distinct scratch along the bottom drawer - but everything had changed. 

He was changed. 

Patrick had come to Schitt’s Creek without knowing how long he was going to stay, or even what he was looking for. But everything suddenly felt right. Even through the whirlwind of emotion, and excitement, Patrick felt lighter. 

A smile spread across his face as he let himself fall back onto the bed. Joy bubbled up in his chest, and laughter erupted from him.

All of the things that he was supposed to feel – he was feeling them.

And it was glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and scream with me about how SC is the best show ever - misnamedhellion on tumblr


End file.
